


It's knot an issue

by Evan_The_Geek



Series: Omegaverse [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha!Keith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alphas arent jerks and ruts can suck just like heats can, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega!Lance, Omegaverse, klance, ruts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evan_The_Geek/pseuds/Evan_The_Geek
Summary: Keith wakes up in rut, everything hazy and needing his mate."Keith felt warm, the heat especially coiling in his abdomen, causing him to squirm around. He was painfully hard and his mate’s lingering smell in the sheets was mating him feels antsy. He squirmed around, the pain and heat in his body getting worse over time, for about 20 minutes. Keith has his face buried in Lance’s pillow before he even noticed what he was doing. "(or: a fanfic in which rut is kinda like heats and that Alphas need help in their ruts too and dont just want to have sex with everything)





	It's knot an issue

**Author's Note:**

> A sort of reverse to the first work in my omegaverse series which is Omega!Keith and Alpha!Lance. Please comment and give kudos if you enjoyed the story!

Keith woke up to an empty bed, the spot beside him faintly warm from where Lance has been sleeping beside him. Keith growled, shoving his face into Lance’s pillow, hands tightly gripping the pillow, sheets around his waist. He faintly recognized what was happening.  
He had felt off for about 2 days now, but his rut had come on suddenly. Keith put more of his weight on his front, his erection pressing into his stomach. He whined low in his throat, he needed his omega, where was he? Keith was seeing what was happening, but nothing seemed to be processing. His head seemed hazy and all the could think was _mate_ , where was his mate? He needs to protect his mate.

As much as he wanted to go look for his mate, he didn’t want Lance to be angry at him for interrupting what he was doing and Keith knew Lance would be back soon. Keith felt warm, the heat especially coiling in his abdomen, causing him to squirm around. He was painfully hard and his mate’s lingering smell in the sheets was mating him feels antsy. He squirmed around, the pain and heat in his body getting worse over time, for about 20 minutes. Keith has his face buried in Lance’s pillow before he even noticed what he was doing.

With his face in the pillow breathing in Lance’s sweet Omega smell of pine and vanilla with a hint of sugar. His hips grinded into the mattress while growling, his knot already half full. Keith ground into the mattress until he came, cum soaking the inside of his underwear, knot fully engorged and aching.

The release but lack of his mate only made Keith more uneasy and restless, tossing and turning on the bed, sheets tangled around his legs, a mess of sweat and cum. Keith eventually gave up his grinding and laid on the bed on his back, pants tented. He was making a mixture of a whine and a growl, calling for his mate in the most basic way.

What if Lance was in trouble? he thought. He was already on his knees on the bed and growling, about to go find his mate and protect him. The only thing stopping him was that he logically knew that Lance could protect himself and that going out while in rut was never a good idea. Alphas were irritable with other Alphas even on good days sometimes, and leaving the room while he was this riled up would be asking for trouble.

At this point, Keith wasn’t even sure he could part from the room that smelled of his mate. Lance’s smell was simultaneously making the rut more bearable but also somehow making it worse.  
Keith was laying on his back on the bed, panting and growl-whining when the door opened. Keith could feel how suffocating his Alpha pheromones were. Keith curled up onto his side when the smell of Lance’s natural scent permeated the room, dick twitching and releasing more pre-cum into his soaked shorts.

He heard Lance walk into the room, his Omega pheromones soothing the Alpha in Keith. Lance moved Keith’s hair out of his face, placing his hand on his forehead as he talked in a low voice to him,  
“You look rough, you smell pretty far into your rut, too” Lance said as he subtly pressed his legs together, slick starting to gather from the thick pheromones that his mate was producing.  
Keith sat up, dropping his head onto Lance’s shoulder, pupils blown as Lance pushed Keith’s nose into his neck.

Keith moaned as he buried his nose in Lance’s scent glands and nipped at his neck. Lance felt slick soaking his shorts as Keith bit his neck. Keith smelled like sex on a stick, the smell of cum making Lance moan louder when Keith sucked hard on his neck.

Keith moved Lance until he was in the mating position, with his chest close to the ground with his butt up. Keith pushed in slowly, panting as he sank all the way in, starting to thrust slowly.  
Keith continued to thrust into Lance as he reached a hand around to stroke the taller male. Lance wailed as he came on Keith’s hand, Keith removing the hand and licking up the cum as he slowly dragged his dick over Lance’s prostate, making him harden quickly.

Lance pulled Keith off of him, Keith making a confused growling sound as he was pushed onto his back with his legs spread with the omega sitting in hit lap on his dick.  
Keith moaned as Lance lowered himself onto his penis all the way to the base. Lance began sliding up and down Keith’s dick, Keith gripping the sheets beneath him from the tight wet heat. Slick was leaking out of Lance’s hole around Keith’s dick and onto Keith’s lap, riling the Alpha up more. Keith began thrusting and rutting up into Lance as he felt his balls tighten and his knot start to fully inflate. Lance make one final thrust down onto Keith’s penis while Keith thrust hard into the Omega, hands gripping his hips tight and Lance taking the knot inside him, as he felt them both complete.  
Keith released cum into the Omega, feeling Lance spurt his seed over his chest as he clamped down on the Alpha’s dick and knot, clenching and releasing as he milked the Alpha. After a few seconds of Lance’s insides milking his knot, he felt more cum spurt into the Omega as he thrust up into Lance’s tight wet hole. Lance spread his legs wider, thigh trembling as the sat fully on the Alpha’s dick and ground himself down. Lance knew rutting alphas could cum a flood as wanted to get all of it.

Lance continued to clench around Keith’s knot and grind down until he felt Keith shove Lance’s hips down into his as he came, the flood of cum filling Lance until he felt he couldn’t hold any more, the knot keeping everything inside him. Lance weakly spurt cum onto his chest and Keith leaned in to lick it up.

Successfully knotted together, Keith pulled Lance down next to him, careful not to yank on the knot and cause his omega pain. Keith put his arm over Lance and nuzzled his neck, rubbing their neck together, scent marking the taller male. Lance felt his eyes droop, the happy and satisfied alpha pheromones and being knotted and full of cum lulling him to sleep. He backed up into Keith, Alphas were warmer when in rut and Keith felt like a furnace. Lance dropped off, feeling himself purr. Keith was making an answering deep rumble in his chest and hugged his omega closer to him as he fell asleep, surrounded by calming and satisfied Omega pheromones.


End file.
